SMT: Persona 4 Abridged
by Kakashifan727
Summary: Fem!Demi-Fiend(OC). "Why are we doing this again?" "Plot, Yosuke, for the plot." "But there is no plot!" "Well..." "You can't call this mismash of characters and events a coherent plot!" "Someone did." A spoof on Persona 4 series, the main game Nocturne and my ficlet linking the two together. Various themes in chapters that will be tagged.


**AN: Trying this again. Going with my original idea and hopefully this will be somewhat funny. Spoilers for all games in the Persona series, P4Arena and part of main. Plus, I'll give out some spoilers for my own ficlet; you probably would have guessed them anyways. Hiding some tags because they will spoil the story; will post them on the chapters they come up in so you can decide to read or not. Might keep this as a oneshot though, until I can think of stuff to spoof.**

… … …

**Yuu/Souji''s POV**

I run, following the echoes of the pained screams that permeate my eardrums. My body aches, and I can feel the blood from new wounds dripping down my clothes. I can't believe this; everything has changed so much in only an instant. Not like anything regarding our group was ever normal, but it was a lot better than this! I thought the TV world was taxing, but this is pushing me to my limits. And I'm supposed to be one of the stronger Persona MCs. Don't tell me this is what she had to go through, all alone? At least I've had everyone else when things got tough; I don't think I could have solved those murder cases or the tournament without everyone's help. Well, if that doesn't prove she's at least part Sue, then what else will? Doesn't really bother me, since everyone has a little Sue in them, but it seems the rest of the members of our original group are slightly concerned. We can cross that bridge when we get to it.

Yosuke is right behind me, his footsteps almost silent as they stomp against the floor. The red fog is on the fringes of our vision, though it doesn't pose a problem thanks to our glasses. A couple of the new members of our group are in front of us, cloaked red because of the fog. I really don't know what to feel about them; they seem like nice people, and they both seem to know big Sis, so they can't be all bad. I'm kinda worried though, since they are her friends after all. I don't know what kind of company she used to keep before we met her. I can hear Teddie's squeaky footsteps bringing up the rear of our fourteen person party. We've gained quite a few new members over the last couple months. They were our enemies at first, reminding me of something out of a shounen comic. The power of friendship defeats everything, eh? I wish that was really true, else we wouldn't be in this situation. Well, we are dealing with an Old God and the King of Hell. No regular group of humans could ever hope to do this on their own. Then again, don't humans have limitless potential? At least I remember Igor saying something like that when I gained my Persona. Or maybe it was Aigis?

"So, why are we risking life and limb here again?" Yosuke asks, turning his head in my direction. I slow my pace a bit, letting him catch up to me.

"She's a friend of ours. I mean, she may not be important to the plot, or have a Persona like we do, nor does she have any endearing character traits. Still, I'd be damned if I let someone important to me die!" I respond, clenching my fist triumphantly.

Yosuke sighs, a small smirk spreading across his face.

"Goddamit...Why can't we let one character die? I mean, Maya-chan was the only character that has died in the whole series and even that was retconned in EP. Minato is more imprisoned than dead, and Izanami was more like a mirage of death. We can't let the useless Sue die?"

"No," I glare at him, my tone forceful. "Besides, everyone here is a Sue. We can't escape this curse; we all at least have some stereotypical anime traits. Plus, she's the goddamned MacGuffin girl. We lose her, all of this was for nothing!"

"What do you mean we're all Sues?" Yosuke barks back, his hands up in the air. "I don't see how we compare to that short ball of angst at all."

"Really?" I say, rolling my eyes. He has to be joking. I mean, that's one of his personality tropes. He has been out of character and angry ever since we entered this stage. Must be part of the atmosphere of whatever place we are in. Its hard to see, even with glasses. There are sticky puddles of black ooze in the ground, and several of us almost got stuck in them earlier. They smell really bad, like rotting meat. What kind of place is this? I thought Cursed Inaba was bad, but this just takes it to a whole new level. The Shadows here are different too; they look more like people or animals compared to the creepy animal-like ones we usually see. Some of them even tried talking to us; I couldn't understand anything they were saying though. Are they even human? I look at Yosuke, who is still waiting for an answer, his mouth now turned into a slight frown.

"I'm obviously the voiceless player-insert character, you're my possibly gay partner, even though you seem homophobic towards Kanji. The rest are just a bunch of Tsunderes' and other anime tropes. I don't know about the newer members, since they don't look like they're from any of our franchises. 'Specially the dude with the bigass sword and kid cool next to him. Atlus really needs to work on its characterization for the next game. I mean, I know we're teenagers and still not ready to understand everything in life, but does everyone have to be a cardboard cutout of one specific trait to a T!?" I shout, waving my arms in the air. Our talk has made me particularly animated, since I'm usually so calm and collected. We all must be acting out of character, then. The sooner we're out of here, the better.

"I can see what you're saying," Yosuke comments, nodding, "Still, though...Do we really have to go after this clear self-insert/ original character?"

I sigh, pinching my nose with my fingers. What does he not get about the power of friendship? That rule of anime cannot be broken; the universe will be destroyed if it is! No matter how bland she is, no matter how much of an author insert she is, we have to save her since we called her a friend. Wait...What if It is testing us? It wants us to let her go because she's an OC, and then the universe will destroy itself without It needing to do anything. I can't believe I figured that out so quick! Usually we don't get these kinds of revelations until near the end of the plot. Am I getting smarter after all this adventuring? Maybe Naoto-kun's detective skills are rubbing off on me.

"Guys, we really don't have time for your improvised Litmus Test," a calm voice remarks, causing me to look ahead to the front. He has stopped moving, pointing down the eerie corridor ahead of us. I gape, my surprise echoed by the other members of our platoon. Most of the floor is covered in the sticky goop, more of those odd...things stalking about the place. A couple of them notice the man in the red jacket, their forms becoming clearer as they run towards us. They are terrifying, most of them looking human in appearance, along with an extra appendage like wings or arms. A couple of them are covered in fresh blood, their white teeth stained red. Some of their eyes glow red in the fog, others yellow and the feeling of power emanating from them makes my blood run cold. I may be at least level eighty-five, but there's no way I'm chancing it by provoking these bastards. I don't think either Teddie or Yukiko's healing skills could bring me back from death. I feel a cold hand push past me, a boy smaller than me carrying a staff almost nonchalantly walking to the man in the red coat. They have huge grins on their faces, and I momentarily wonder if both of these silver haired idiots are insane. I hope it doesn't spread to me also, but then again I don't think diseases are transmitted through hair color. Sure seems like it lately, though. Ever since we met this odd pair, I've been feeling more cocky than usual. Then again, these guys are reason we're here now.

"You ready for this, kid?" The man in the red coat taunts, his shorter partner twirling his staff in response. He points the crooked thing at one of the monsters, and I can feel something similar to the odd surge when we invoke our Persona's coming from his body. So that power isn't unique to us, but where is his Persona? A white cone of cold erupts from his hands and is transmitted to the staff, spreading out in a wide arc. It freezes the two hulking demons solid, their bodies quickly smashed to pieces by the coat wearing man's huge broadsword. Did I mention he _threw_ the fucking thing across the hallway? And that it's as big as half his body and about one third as wide? That's insane. No human can do those things, not even Chie. Damn, I wish we had them on our team earlier! They would have made taking down Izanami a breeze.

What bothers me though, is why big Sis never told us she knew people like this. Well, they're not exactly normal and hearing about them before likely would have made me think she was nuts. I mean, no one believed us about the TV murders when we started investigating them, sans Uncle Dojima. That was close to the end of the case, too. I never talked to her much anyway, seeing as interacting with her never leveled up my Social Link any. Maybe she doesn't have an Arcana? I just shrug, looking behind me to see the startled faces of Akihiko and Chie. He didn't know either? I thought she said she went to high school with these guys...Surely she would have said something about it to them. Talk about a shut-in...

"Apparently you guys want the world to be overtaken by demons again, seeing as how you're all just standing there. Fine, we'll do all the work like always, being the suave protagonists we are," the sword-wielding, goatee-having man remarks. He increases his pace, going faster than I could have thought possible for someone his size. The sweatshirt wearing boy just laughs, making a trail of ice with his hand and jumping on his tiny staff. Oddly enough, it didn't break under his weight and he zooms across the corridor, hooting wildly.

Why am I expecting normal world conventions to hold true anymore? We can summon our inner selves with cards, wear glasses that protect us from fog, have a pair of robots and a talking demon bear as partners and have fought personifications of death and malice inside television sets. These kinds of things should stop surprising me, but they keep getting me. What did he mean by 'again'? This has never happened before. I'm pretty sure I'd know if demons existed. Then again, I knew nothing about Persona until getting one. I guess for a protagonist I'm pretty dense, heh. We run after the pair, looking at the dead demon bodies we pass by. I'm pretty sure they've killed more than twenty of them by the time I start to run out of breath. Those two definitely can't be human, these things are just too big and strong looking. They must have at least 1200HP tops, and I'm scared thinking about what their bestiary entries would look like.

After what feels like hours, we finally come upon the entrance. It looks like a normal door, with a knob and everything. Really? After all the atmospheric tension, you'd think the Old Gods would give us a door to match this Gothic setting. Nope. It's just a normal, fucking brown wood door. Demon bodies are piled around it, some bleeding from grievous wounds, others frozen and broken in half. It's illuminated by candles, two that are in small candelabras. Their light is not normal, and it feels more like they are sucking in light than letting it out. They give off an odd energy as I approach them, and I know better than to go any closer. At least that's something. Yosuke goes near one of the shattered demons, kicking it with his foot. The dead thing's arm breaks cleanly off of its main torso and crumbles to the floor. We all stare at it, wondering if it will move. I hear whirring noises and the clicking of machinery. Both Aigis and Labrys are walking around the entrance, checking to make sure all of bodies are dead. There's really no need for them to do so, since we're wasting time, but I do appreciate the kind gesture.

"They won't be bothering us. Don't worry about it," Labrys says, nodding as she walks over to the left side of the entrance. She just glances at the candelabras, her expression puzzled. Aigis stares at her, and the older of the two sisters just smiles as she swings the giant axe into the door. Predictably, it goes flying off the hinges to break in half as it enters the large room ahead of us. We all try to rush inside the small opening, but seeing as there are about eleven of us now, we get tangled up in each other. I grunt in pain as I feel limbs, human, robotic and bear, smack me in the face and hit my body. After straightening ourselves out, we go into the door one at a time. The sight before us is even more horrifying than the corridor, and the screams are even louder now.

"This seems as good a time as any to end on a cliffhanger," a deep, baritone voice remarks. I don't just hear the voice, it feels like its invading my very being. Whoever it is, they must be powerful to affect the plane of reality this much. More than Igor or Elizabeth for sure. I can't find the source of the voice no matter how much I look, but I do notice the red and blue pair of silver haired nutcases. More demon corpses line the floor, ruining the red carpet and bland grey stone floor. There are broken pews and demons strewn across them, more of the creepy candle stands lining the edges of the carpet. Those are the only things that appear to be untouched, unaffected by the fighting and not covered by blood. The rest of the room is indistinct, and the stained glass windows don't let in light. I start to move toward the duo, then grunt as I hit an invisible wall. Just like the tournament. For the love of God...

"I said it's time for a cliffhanger! Nevermind, we need to get this exposition out as soon as possible. Can't let the readers be dragged through the muck for too long, else they'll stop reading." The voice remarks, chuckling to itself. Almost immediately, I feel the barrier give way, and we all rush to the spot where those two are standing. It was about time we found her, you damn MacGuffin. She looks completely different from when I last saw her, and I'm not talking about the fact that she's covered in a cocoon of that black goop. The weird, red spirals of stuff cast an eerie glow about her too. What in the hell are those? What happened to her? For one thing, her hair is black and very long, going all the way to her back. Her body is thin, like she hasn't eaten in months. She likely hasn't; we haven't seen her since Adachi took her to Cursed Inaba as a hostage.

There's this odd...thing, kinda like a spike lodged in the base of her shoulder blades on the back of her neck. I only noticed it because her face is titled downwards, obscuring her eyes. Another odd thing I see is that she has odd, green markings that glow on her hands. They stretch from there to her neck and probably are all over her body. She's covered in goop, so it's difficult to see. I can feel the same power from her as when we use our Personas, though it feels different in some way. Like how that staff using kid was able to do ice magic. Her breathing is rough and in short gasps, her chest heaving back and forth. Looking at her chest, I notice she has a pretty good rack too. Sadly, it's covered in blood and goo and I can't examine all of it as much as I'd like. She must finally notice us, as she finally lifts her head up. Maybe it's hard for her to hold her head up since she's in the goo. Her eyes are only half open, black bags underneath her eyelids. The pupils are pure silver, and her face is covered in dried blood and black bruises.

"Bastards...Kept me...waiting," she mutters, her voice dry and hoarse. I notice that her incisors are longer and more pointed than regular teeth. I am totally confused as all hell now. What were you hiding from us? The sweatshirt wearing boy frowns, pointing the curved edge of his cane at some of the goo. He tries to freeze it, but it does no good, the black ooze breaking free effortlessly. She emits a raspy laugh, wheezing as she turns her head his way.

"You can't...This prison to plot...protected. I have...to pay," she says. His pale face scrunches up in anger at this, tears forming in his ice blue eyes. He grabs her right hand and tugs on it, but the black goo only causes the appendage to sink further. Now her palm has vanished, her thin, pale fingers sticking out of the muck. The sword brandishing man sighs, shaking his head. He moves closer to the girl, who just stares at him blankly.

"Talk about being in a sticky situation, eh?" He jabs, which causes her to grin.

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't accepted His offer. I'm paying for it now," she says, making the taller man frown. He grabs the hilt of a katana that I didn't notice before, and slashes at the much surrounding her torso. A blue streak goes through the goo, splattering his hand and floor with it, but otherwise doing nothing at all. He seems unaffected by it, and just flicks it off casually.

"Getting emo again, are we? If that was the case, I'd be here too, you know. Maybe it's because I'm a guy and the Old Gods don't like having MacGuffin Men. What a buncha pervs...I do like the tortured and tied up look though." He jokes, putting a gloved hand on her cheek. She literally snaps at it, her teeth not even close to getting his fingers. She grins, flashing a white toothed smile. He tussles her hair, causing some of it to fall in front of her face.

"I don't think Lady would like you flirting with other women," She remarks.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides I'm here on a job, and you're part of it."

"Thanks," she chides, frowning again, "Glad to know I was so important to you."

He responds by trailing his hand down her jawline. She only sighs, turning her head in my direction. It was about time she finally noticed me. I walk over, the two giving me some space so that I'm right next to her. I don't know what to say; how could anyone respond to this? I've known her for about five months, which admittedly isn't a very long time, but I knew nothing about her at all.

"Sorry kid...Didn't mean...to lie to ya. If...I could've let you in...on it...I woulda," She says, a frown spreading across her bruised face. Teddie's squeaky footsteps are louder now, and I feel his small hand push me aside. His huge eyes are narrowed, whether from anger or confusion I can't tell. Maybe he can emphasize with her more than I can.

"You didn't have to lie," he says, his high pitched voice making me wince. I'd forgotten how agonizing his new voice actor is. He doesn't do a bad job, but I prefer the old one better. Where's Dave when you need him? Big Sis seems shocked at this too, her face scrunched up in pain. It could be that, or it could be the fact that the goo is making its way further up her crotch. Whoops, forgot to mention that. I'm not getting big on the details either, since this fanfic is M rated enough as it is. She does scream out in pain, her ice wielding friend frowning as he can only watch. It must be painful; reminds me of when Nanako was held hostage by that crazy delivery man. Still can't believe we thought he was the actual bad guy. First rule of mystery shows; the guy you think is the bad guy is usually never the real bad guy. Sometimes he is though, I never watch that genre on TV much so I can't tell.

"Why didn't...you tell every...everyone...you were a Shadow?" She taunts, making the blue bear frown.

"That's not the same!"

"Yes it is," She sternly says, causing him to lose a bit of his bluster. The small bear can only nod at this, wringing his tiny hands in front of him. How long is this gong to go on for? I can't take these prolonged farewells. Not after almost losing Nanako-chan. It was too much then and I don't want to relive it. Teddie turns to the blue sweatshirt wearing boy, who narrows his eyes. Do they know each other? Now that I think about it, Teddie did mention seeing him before once or twice. I never believed him; maybe I should have. He whispers something to the kid, who shakes his head stubbornly.

"Are you serious? Not once, not even once?" The bear squeaks, the silver haired teen blushing a bit as he nods.

"I never...We didn't have time. Everything went by so fast...and now this," he mutters, looking down at his bare feet. Teddie nudges the boy, who stares at him with a perplexed look.

"Just do it!" The bear pushes the boy closer to the pillar of goo. Get on with it, kid! This is taking waaaay too long. We need to advance the 'plot' and no one cares about the Sue's character development. She stares at him, her silver eyes locked onto his blue ones. Oh God, here comes the melodrama. I have an urge to turn away, not because of their privacy, but I feel like I'm getting an erection. If I could just stop staring at her rack, damn it! I turn my head for a bit, to see how the others are doing. Most of the female members of the team are blushing, and I think Yosuke is also popping a boner. Good to know I'm not the only pervert.

"We've been a thing for how long now?"

"About...one main game, one spinoff...and one spinoff of a...spinoff," she says, pausing every so often to catch her breath. Resigned to the inevitable, I just the watch the two of them make small talk, rubbing myself. I'm still angry I never tapped her, but then again why would I bother? I have Yukiko, Chie and Rise to fulfill my needs if I want. No, I don't give a shit how misogynistic that sounded; I'm more or less the protagonist of a harem game. I have to have low opinions about women to get any, that's how it works. Besides, they'd be lost without me, or busy doing each other or the rest of the male members of the group. I do remember Rise having a thing with Yosuke; I wonder how that went.

"That many games and I've never...told you how I felt?" The small boy mutters, Big Sis only pulling him closer with her remaining goop covered hand. He winces as the stuff covers him, but she makes sure he won't be stuck in it by keeping his body away from the big cocoon. She shakes slightly as she feels his hand on the side of her ribcage. He must always be freezing cold then. I wonder if he'd melt if we took him to the beach, like a snowman or popsicle?

"I love you. At least until you finally get killed off and I can pair up with someone better," he says, causing her to chuckle.

"Sometimes I wonder...if I should have taken...Dante up on...his offer," she comments, looking toward the jacket wearing man. He smirks, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

"Too late now. You should've done it in Nocturne," Dante chides, causing the three of them to laugh. They must have quite the history together. I kind of want to hear their story.

I feel an odd sensation throughout the room, and its not from those two lovebirds. It feels much more cold and deadly. I can't fault the two for doing this now; I also tried to profess my love for Yukiko, and Chie and Rise before we went after Adachi. Let's just say that didn't go so well. Women do not like sharing, lesson learned. A huge pillar of dark light shoots down from the ceiling. How can it do that if there is no sky? An old man with blonde hair in a wheelchair comes out of the pillar. The power coming from him is immense, and I'm about to make a mess of myself. He has to be level one hundred at least. Or maybe two hundred, if the level cap is that high. Wait, the cap for SMT is one hundred. Is he breaking the level cap? We might be in for more than we bargained for.

"_About time this farce was over. Now for me to announce my grand plan, like all the great villains do._" The old man says, or more like imprints into our minds. He casually wheels over to the tragic couple, and easily throws the boy like a cardboard box. He goes flying a few feet away, landing with a hard crash and a painful grunt.

"_Now that I have the world's champion in my grasp, along with the power of the Elder God of Chaos, I can shape this pathetic human world to my liking once again," _he monologues, Dante slowly walking over to the old man. He puts a hand on the old man's shoulder, who turns his head to look at the white haired man.

"_I should never have hired you. You screwed up my plans to use her as a pawn," _

"I thought you used her for entertainment, not because you wanted her on your side." Dante comments, to which the old man chuckles.

"_Initially I was. Then God finally upped his game, so I decided to fight back. For that I wanted both you and her on my side."_

"Alright...But why bother doing this again if you know you'll lose?"

"_Because," _the old man smirks, spreading his arms out wide. "_I know what I have to do now. By the time you and your friends here made it, I had already gotten my trump card."_

He snaps his fingers, a white flash blinding everybody in the room. After I clear my eyes, I see a boy standing there that looks just like big Sis. His eyes are red however, instead of the clear silver of hers. This sure as hell can't bode well for us. Dante looks at the carbon copy, one of his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"_I managed to extract this Fiend from a parallel universe where 'she' is a 'he'. Otherwise known as the canon-verse. Your fanon creation cannot beat a true SMT protagonist!" _The old man gloats, grabbing the female Fiend by the neck and pushing her into the goo. Dante doesn't react to this, but I do hear a cry of despair from the sidelines. He is able to stand up despite being thrown like a ragdoll, wish I could do that. The wheelchair using man grins as he watches her body fully be absorbed into the goo, the sticky stuff pulsing and even making noises like it has a mind of its own. The sludge actually moans, wiggling and shaking as it dislodges itself from the wall. The cocoon is nonexistent, and the mountain of sludge begins to form a body and appendages. We all take a step back at this, even Dante and the wheelchair man. The blond man just grins as he beholds his creation, a human-like being with no face and tentacles for arms.

"_This is how you do fusion! Now my Nylartotep is level 90 with maximum stats! There is no way you can beat me now, unless for some reason I told you it's weaknesses, which I won't do!" _The old man chides, the black colored demon looming sinisterly behind him. Dante only snorts, walking over to join us, a blank expression on his face. He must have a huge case of mood whiplash. How can he be so jovial about this anyway? Is he used to this kind of thing happening? He takes something out of his pocket, which is a vibrating cell phone.

"Yes, what is it? I see...How's he been doing with the cases lately? I hope Lady didn't give him anything too hard. Are we behind on payments again? Oh well, we'll figure something out. I have to say, I'm surprised Nero's doing so well helping manage things while I'm gone. Maybe he can take over and I'll retire eventually. Yeah, thanks. Now that this useless information dump is over, I have to go. I'm on the clock," Dante says to whoever is on the other line. He hangs up the phone, putting it back in his jacket. He calmly faces the Eldritch Abomination and its master, who smirks at our tiny group. I can't believe its finally happening. We can finally fight the final, final boss and put an end to things. Or will we screw up and get a bad end?

"_Well, since the main character has died, how about we have a ridiculous flashback sequence to honor her memory? I can at least do that much for my pawn," _The old man jokes, the demon behind him moving its appendages closer to each of us. Even as I am held fast by the things, it keeps making more and more, entrapping out whole group. Even Dante with his superhuman strength can't break free. It's the power of plot; it ruins us all, and turns the best into the worst so that other can shine. I guess we really do have to watch this shit. Well, see you next chapter, if you're still here. Which I doubt; who would want to go through this travesty?


End file.
